


little comfort card

by Tarredion



Series: fluff for those days <3 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Business Trip, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, Post-Coming Out Videos (Phandom), Separation Anxiety, VidCon YouTube Convention, aka vidcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Phil goes to VidCon alone. Cue separation anxiety, something Dan seems to have accounted for.."The whole room felt too airy, and lacked that simple, aesthetic Dan-touch. It wasn’t quite home, so to speak."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fluff for those days <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	little comfort card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



> (beware this one isn't 100% fluff all the way through, even if the ending is 100% fluffy and happy)

Phil could feel the frown upon his face before he saw it in the polished bathroom mirror. The hotel had pristine, clean, ironed sheets and perfectly scrubbed floors, and yet without their knick knacks and decorations littering the walls it wasn’t quite nice enough. 

The whole room felt too airy, and lacked that simple, aesthetic Dan touch. It wasn’t quite  _ home,  _ so to speak.

Having yet to unpack, Phil’s bag and carrier stood untouched by the headboard. The blinds were still shut, but light still trickled in through the thin fabric, casting pale shadows upon the pale, baby blue walls. The atmosphere felt slick, like the paint applied upon them.

He’s never hated business trips, especially not youtube business trips, which happen to be the only ones he’s had. It’s different now, however, when flying to LA for collabs and vidcon, or going on small trips for deals with the BBC or Warner Brothers.

Dan is not here, that’s the difference. 

So while before he had the biggest, most important piece of home with him, he now had to dive into the uncertainties of the big world alone. The only thing properly getting him through his homesickness being that head of curls waiting for him at the flat’s door. 

With a sigh, he sank into the mattress, effectively ruining the hard work of whoever set it up for him. A spark of guilt rose in his throat, even though he knew worrying over something intended to be used was to no use.

Sounds of movement told him life continued on outside his room, once his eyes had fallen closed. 

With no warm body next to his, one to cuddle up to, one to make him feel safe, lying atop the covers became cold rather quickly. 

After some time shivering and wallowing in his own misery, Phil decided to do something worthwhile with his time. Still frowning, he opened his suitcase on the bed, expecting half an hours grueling work before he could fall asleep and rest the jet lag away, still grumbling about the apparent loneliness.

He was wrong, but he only knew so when a dolled-up card fell through with his crumpled clothes.

⁂

Dan watched Phil pack for his journey to vidcon with wistfulness. Not quite for the business, their youtube acquaintances, or even meeting the fans, for he had done so a couple of weeks ago. 

No, but because he knew being home alone without Phil would take a toll on his heart. That they’d both lay still in the cold beds, at night, and dream uneasy dreams until he’d come home again, greeted with an endless kiss.

Tonight his plane would leave, and an eternity would stretch on before Dan would be able to see the light in his bright blue eyes, or the crinkling of his pale skin, face to face again.

Something had to be done, so the waiting wouldn’t eat them both up from the inside.

While Phil went into the shower, pouting when Dan said he wouldn’t join him this time, he sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out some of their arts and craft supplies. With the pen moving quickly across the page, he put all his thoughts into words for him to read.

**I know you’re most likely pouting with those pretty lips of those, Phil, because I’m not there. Don’t fret, because I’ll admit I’m doing the same across the world, wanting nothing more than to be by your side again. What I won’t want, however, is for that frown to bring down your mood for the whole trip, so please, turn it upside down for the comfort of the fans. For the comfort of me, waiting back home.**

When he found himself happy with the execution, he paused by lifting the tip of the paper, admiring his work with a small smile. He knew it’ll bring at least some comfort to Phil- And so he began.

Once finished, he zipped open the suitcase Phil’s going to bring with him. He separated a few items of clothing carefully, sliding the card into them, and then rearranging so it’ll look untouched. 

Phil entered the room as soon as he’s done, grumbling and pouting about having to leave. Dan cradled him as composed as he can be, running his hands gently across the fabric of his white t-shirt. Basking in the privilege of still having him at arm's length, he kissed him sweetly and roughly, all the same, for as much time as they had before he had to leave. 

⁂

Phil couldn’t possibly help the warmth spreading throughout his achy limbs, nor the way his heart flipped excitedly in his chest. A warm grin spread like golden butter across his face, the thought of Dan writing these adoring words for him with an equally aching heart spinning through his mind.

It was a whole page long, thought put into each syllable.

The longing and the way the sun seemed to rise within his head, putting each lonely, demeaning though alight, could only be described as an extension of their love. His boyfriends nimble fingers stained with ink, his curls ruffled by Phil’s roughness. His soft voice telling him the beauty of his eyes, and Phil doing so back, drowning in Dan’s gaze and tracing his moles into constellations across his tan back.

Falling back against the pillows, he clutched the card to his chest, tingles and tepidness spreading all throughout. If he was going to have a good sleep, dreaming of Dan, his stubbornness, and his pretty mouth, then it’d be now.

  
  



End file.
